


Всё начинается со взгляда

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Когда что-то долго не получается, руки начинают опускаться, а в голове зарождаются тревожные мысли. В этом, а еще в том, что Гошики Цутому — очень красивый, и заключается основная проблема Ямагучи Тадаши.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Goshiki Tsutomu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Всё начинается со взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на октябрьский фест-2017

Вот уже почти две недели Ямагучи Тадаши тщетно боролся с назревающим чувством непонятной тревоги. С того момента, как для него начался второй год в старшей школе, и когда Энношита-сан (теперь уже их новый капитан) произнёс приветственную командную речь.   
Все эти дни, заполненные тренировками и запоминанием нового расписания, Тадаши ощущал себя, словно в западне, под завалом разрушенных землетрясением зданий, ждущий помощи, которая никак его не находила.   
И главная проблема заключалась в том, что у него не было ни единой причины чувствовать себя так.

Если говорить начистоту: жизнь Ямагучи Тадаши, второгодки старшей школы Карасуно, была прямо-таки отличной. У него были друзья, невероятные и вдохновляющие, было место в команде. И, хоть теперь он и отставал от номера Цукки, на его футболке красовалась однозначная цифра, от взгляда на которую губы сами собой расползались в улыбке.   
Больше не двенадцатый.   
Тренер верил в него, и даже новоприбывшие первогодки («Ваши первые кохаи, парни!» – как говорил Танака-сан) оказались отличными ребятами, с которыми он быстро нашел общий язык.   
У него не было никаких причин чувствовать себя так паршиво и подолгу лежать в постели без сна, бесцельно таращась в темный потолок. Никаких проблем. Буквально: все его мечты сбывались. Разве это повод для грусти?  
Но все же, что-то его угнетало, действуя на нервы. 

Тадаши печально признавал, что он сам себе действовал на нервы.

Конечно, он старался вести себя нормально. Без всяких там странностей: больше всего на свете Тадаши боялся вести себя странно.   
Все его мечты исполнялись, не время ходить с опущенным носом и перепуганным взглядом. Не этого от него все ждали. Нужно продолжать стараться.

«Я просто немного не привык ко всему этому», – убеждал себя Тадаши, частично повторяя слова Шимады-сана.   
Шимада-сан – мастер утешений. Рядом с ним Тадаши всегда чувствовал себя немного избранным.   
Он попробовал еще раз поговорить с собой голосом Шимады:  
«Просто не привык быть таким же крутым, как и они все», – звучало, как полный отстой, если честно.

Стоило последние месяцы биться в эту высокую стену, доказывать всем вокруг и самому себе, что он чего-то да стоит, с нетерпением ждать второго года в старшей школе, чтобы – что? Банально перетрусить? Засомневаться, его ли это, сможет ли он идти дальше среди тех, к кому так рвался.   
Вот что звучало, как полный отстой. 

«В конце концов, ты всего лишь хотел стать немного покрепче», – печально звучало в его голове, превращаясь в ядовито-насмешливое: – «Или затеряться среди высоких ребят, чтобы к тебе не лезли?»

«Жалкое зрелище» – сказал бы ему Цукки.

– Больше не пей с Хинатой из одной бутылки, – сказал ему Цукки на самом деле, когда они вдвоем шли из школы, бок о бок по узкому тротуару.   
В последнее время им все реже удавалось возвращаться домой вместе: то с ними увязывался кто-то из команды, то Тадаши убегал раньше всех, направляясь к магазину Шимады.   
Это тоже было частью того, чего Тадаши упорно добивался в прошлом году, а теперь растерянно вертел в руках и не знал, что и делать. С одной стороны, все получалось замечательно, с другой – очень уж ему не хватало едкого голоса Цукки над ухом.  
Но сейчас от слов Цукки он чуть не подавился удивленным вздохом.

– Ч-что?  
– Что слышал, – припечатал Цукки, косо поглядывая на Тадаши, а потом скривил губы в ухмылке. Шутил, значит. Тадаши заметно расслабился. – Ты же явно от него подхватил этот нездоровый энтузиазм. Носишься, как заведенный, пока тебя вместе с ним не выкидывают из зала. Сколько подач ты делаешь за тренировку? Жуть. Голова от вас двоих кружится.   
– Это же нормально, стараться изо всех сил, – виновато улыбнувшись, Тадаши почесал в затылке. Вот, значит, как он выглядит со стороны? Прямо как Хината? Это же… так круто! Хоть Цукки и говорил это таким тоном, как будто описывал нечто мерзкое. – Ты ведь тоже стараешься, Цукки. Я не хочу от тебя отстать.

Цукки поджал губы, нахмурился и перевел взгляд на дорогу. И, хоть на улице дул сильный, пронизывающий насквозь ветер, Тадаши вмиг стало очень тепло.   
Реакция Цукки на его слова – лучшее, что было в жизни Тадаши, он был уверен в этом на все сто.   
«Только давай без странностей», – предостерег он сам себя, поглубже пряча руки в карманы куртки.   
Это же Цукки. С Цукки ему всегда нужно держать себя начеку. 

– Твоя проблема в том, что ты продолжаешь что-то кому-то доказывать, – резко и колко, почти что расстроено, сказал Цукки. Он ускорил шаг, словно пытался убежать от Тадаши, но Тадаши никак не мог ему этого позволить, упорно догоняя. – Ты уже заслужил себе это место. Ты это знаешь, тренер это знает, все это знают. Вот и всё. Просто прекращай так маниакально из кожи вон лезть, это бесит.  
– Ага, – смущенно кивнул ему Тадаши. 

Цукки, скосив на него взгляд, фыркнул, пробормотал что-то очень похожее на «болван» и снова отвернулся. 

– И прекрати так зацикливаться и сравнивать себя с Киношитой-саном. Ничего ты у него незаслуженно не отнимаешь или что ты там еще себе выдумываешь, когда пялишься на него, – Цукки вызывающе вскинул брови. – Мне это знакомо, но это все мусорные мысли. А тебе вообще лучше не думать, ты, когда думаешь, начинаешь напрасно грузиться.

– Ты волнуешься за меня, – прищурился от удовольствия Тадаши. От выражения лица Цукки иной неподготовленный человек, наверное, сходил бы в ближайший храм, чтобы оставить там подношение.   
С Тадаши такое уже не работало. Они оба это знали.

– И все-таки, лучше не пей из одной бутылки с Хинатой. Вдруг это заразно.  
– Тогда, Цукки, ты уже заразился, от нас, – хохотнул Тадаши. 

Цукки закатил глаза, состроив кислую мину, впрочем, мало отличавшуюся от его смущенной мины. Цукки такой Цукки.  
Тадаши засмеялся еще сильнее, давясь ветром и внезапным порывом схватить Цукки за руку, и выпалить ему что-нибудь приятное. Поблагодарить и заодно признаться, какой же Цукки чертовски классный.   
Дурацкий порыв.  
Но от слов Цукки все-таки стало действительно спокойней. По крайней мере, если Цукки так считал («Кто из нас еще отстанет», – читалось в его нахохленном виде), то это – дорогого стоило.

«Я просто чувствую себя странно. Не в своей тарелке. И с этим своим не-двенадцатым номером на майке – особенно странным», – если несколько раз мысленно повторить это, не такая уж это и большая проблема.   
Так. Временная неразбериха.   
Возможно, все не так и плохо. Прогресс рано или поздно появится.   
У него полно времени, чтобы взять себя в руки и поймать за хвост ту самую волну уверенности, что несла его только вперед в последние месяцы. Почувствовать себя на своем месте.  
Цукки в него верит, значит, все получится.

А через два дня, воодушевленный и гордый собой сенсей принес радостную весть: Шираторизава согласилась на товарищескую игру.   
«Старый ворчун Вашиджо», – как назвал его тренер Укай, радостно и изумленно потирая лоб и сверкая глазами: – «Кто бы мог подумать, что он согласится, да еще и так быстро? Мы и на Золотую неделю не могли рассчитывать!»

Да уж, и, правда, – старательно растягивая губы в улыбке, думал Тадаши.  
Кто бы мог подумать.

*** 

Шимада-сан как-то сказал ему: «Все проблемы Ямагучи Тадаши берутся из-за его неуверенности».  
И хоть он и отчитывал Тадаши, строго складывая руки на груди и покачивая головой, но голос его звучал тепло и ласково. Весь его вид как бы говорил: а раз так, то наша задача – избавиться от этой самой неуверенности. Вперед, мой верный падаван! Нас ждут великие свершения!  
В такие моменты Тадаши казалось, что у него есть старший брат, прямо как Акитеру у Цукки. Такой же добрый, заботливый и умный.   
Искренне переживающий все его взлеты и падения. Человек, о котором Тадаши до слез мечтал в младшей школе.

Неуверенность, да. В целом, Тадаши был согласен с ним.  
Он бы еще добавил: все его проблемы от того, что он со странностями – но вовремя закусил губу.

«А раз так», – воодушевленно пропел Шимада-сан, обхватив Тадаши за плечи и крепко их сжимая: – «Ты выжмешь из этой игры С Шираторизавой максимум и еще немного сверху. Тактика, новый состав, их сыгранность – и, я уверен, Тадаши, на следующий день ты прибежишь ко мне после школы, и в твоих глазах снова будет ясный свет и желание двигаться дальше! Вот увидишь. Ставлю на это свиную колбаску, они, кстати, на этой неделе продаются по акции, передашь маме?»

И впервые оказавшись в спортивном зале Шираторизавы, Тадаши только отметил, почти отрешенно: какой же он большой.   
Не больше, конечно, токийского, но Тадаши все равно по достоинству оценил его размеры. Все-таки Шираторизава невероятно крутая академия.   
У Тадаши тревожно засосало под ложечкой, и он медленно выдохнул весь воздух из легких, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
В конце концов, у них тоже был новый состав. А еще… ну. Кроме заманчивого предложения свиных колбасок и чувства, словно внутренности в животе смещаются и перекручиваются между собой: Тадаши действительно было интересно. Он видел своими глазами Шираторизаву в прошлом году. Он даже выходил играть против этой сильной и грозной команды. Он уже делал это. Какая Шираторизава теперь?  
Шимада-сан так ему и сказал, смотреть в оба и мотать на ус. Это же товарищеский матч. Он никого не подведет. Чем бы эта игра ни обернулась, всё пойдет ему на пользу. Просто расслабься уже и прекрати без причины себя съедать!

Подтянув сползающий наколенник, Тадаши снова огляделся и тут замер, заметив кое-что. 

– К нам идет парень с супер-острой.

Цукки вскинул голову и подозрительно прищурился, не переставая заматывать пальцы.   
Парень с супер-острой, твердо чеканя шаг, уверено направлялся прямо к ним. С видом, словно сейчас наваляет им по первое число и выставит из зала. Глаза решительно блестят, губы тесно сжаты, а подбородок упрямо выдвинут вперед.   
Бегло оценив его грозный вид, Цукки еле слышно цокнул языком и сказал:

– Его зовут Гошики Цутому. Наверное, решил поздороваться, мы же с ним были в том лагере, – покосившись на недоуменно нахмурившегося Тадаши, он пояснил: – В декабре.  
– О! – оживился Тадаши. 

Про лагерь первогодок Цукки всегда рассказывал сухо и кратко, все интересные подробности Тадаши узнал в основном через Хинату. Тадаши с еще большим интересом взглянул на Гошики: теперь он казался вовсе не таким и пугающим.   
Поздороваться шел, надо же…

– О! – эхом отозвался невесть откуда взявшийся Хината. Тадаши мог поклясться, только что видел его в другой части зала, тянущимся под гнетом Кагеямы. Судя по кислому виду Цукки, у него были те же мысли. – Гошики классный, жду не дождусь начала игры против него! Наверняка, он стал еще круче, он и в лагере был крут. Помнишь, как он наорал на тебя, Цукишима?

Тадаши посмотрел сначала на нахально усмехающегося Хинату, предусмотрительно отступившего на полшага, потом на опасно раздувшего ноздри Цукки, и тяжело вздохнул. Если Тадаши хоть что-то знал про Цукки – а Тадаши был уверен, что знал про Цукки очень много! – то прямо сейчас Хината нарвался на продолжительный разговор. Одной едкой фразой он не отделается: любому другому Цукки может и выдал бы скупую колкость, холодно усмехнувшись, но только не Хинате. Для Хинаты он расстарается. Вон сколько воздуха втянул.

Гошики почти поравнялся с ними, но замешкался, точно решая, стоит ли окликнуть смотрящих только друг на другу Хинату с Цукки или дождаться, когда они закончат. И, судя по всему, выбрал второе. 

«По крайней мере, ты не один тут чувствуешь себя неловко», – прозвучала в голове Тадаши бодрящая мысль. Вслед за ней возникла и другая: «Ну и что ты стоишь, как истукан, и ждешь Цукки с Хинатой, словно без них не справишься? Ты же тоже в команде, смирись ты с этим!»

Тадаши как невидимая рука подтолкнула вперед: он вышел к Гошики навстречу, улыбнувшись дружелюбно (решительный и суровый вид, с которым тот шел здороваться, сам по себе вызывал улыбку) и немного виновато. Все-таки не к нему Гошики шел. 

– Привет! Ты меня, наверное, не помнишь, я…   
– Парень пинч-сервер, – моментально огорошил его Гошики. Голос его звучал грубо и басисто. И если бы Тадаши не знал о его благих намерениях, он бы точно запаниковал под тяжелым и прямым взглядом. – Я помню все свои ошибки, а на твоих подачах я их делал.

Тадаши заставил себя проглотить тревогу, и вымучено улыбнулся шире.   
Надо же, Гошики его запомнил. Еще и так круто сказал про ошибки и… И Тадаши не очень понял, как к нему относился этот довольно пугающий парень. И как ему самому к нему относиться.  
Цукки за его спиной методично припоминал всех, кто когда-либо кричал на Хинату, распаляясь все сильнее, и его голос придал Тадаши немного сил. Они оба, и Цукки, и Хината, так легко и непринужденно находили общий язык с ребятами из других команд, с сильными соперниками. Тадаши даже не понял, неожиданная эта мысль или давно вынашиваемая, но она захватила его полностью: прямо сейчас ему очень захотелось подружиться с этим парнем. С Гошики Цутому.   
Поэтому Тадаши от всей души выпалил:

– А ты – парень с супер-острой. Твои съемы просто так не забудешь, даже глядя на них со скамейки, – и тут же замолчал, получив в ответ совсем не ту реакцию, на какую рассчитывал.

Гошики смотрел все так же прямо, хмуро, но теперь еще и подозрительно. 

Конечно, подумал Тадаши, прикусывая щеку изнутри. Еще бы он не выглядел подозрительно. Это странно. Наверняка же странно? Ох, и чего Тадаши вообще влез, не к нему же шли?

Гошики пробежался оценивающим взглядом по всей фигуре Тадаши – Тадаши мысленно чертыхнулся и рывком расправил плечи – и неожиданно отвел глаза, потупившись.

Тадаши изумленно приподнял брови, теперь уже почти бесстрашно глядя в лицо Гошики – довольно красивое, к слову – пока тот рассеянно скользил взглядом по разбросанным вокруг мячам.   
Всего на мгновение ему показалось, что суровое выражение Гошики дрогнуло и сменилось на куда более мягкое. 

– Ну, всё верно, – почти надменно, если бы не расползающиеся в улыбке уголки губ, сказал Гошики, довольно щурясь в никуда. – Я все-таки будущий ас команды. Я должен запоминаться. 

Тадаши облизал губы, продолжая рассматривать Гошики, пока тот любезно предоставлял ему такую возможность. Смотреть было приятно: его хмурое лицо по-прежнему выглядело жестким, но, освещенное искренней и неприкрытой радостью, становилось зрелищем действительно завораживающим. Тадаши очень любил его. Это зрелище. Когда мрачная и холодная маска на глазах давала брешь под влиянием его слов. В такие моменты в животе Тадаши приятно и волнующе теплело, а под кожей взрывались, щекотно покалывая, искорки легкого возбуждения.   
Обычно этим зрелищем его баловал Цукки. 

И сколько бы он не проводил времени с Цукки, но в очередной раз упустил момент, когда сияющее выражение вновь резко сменилось на подозрительное и цепкое.   
Гошики, поймав на себе взгляд, тут же закрылся и уставился в ответ, заносчиво и вопрошающе. Тадаши ничего не осталось, как расплыться в виноватой улыбке.   
«Прости, Цукки, засмотрелся», – передразнил маленький Цукки в его голове.

– Прости... – «Залюбовался», чуть не выпалил он, но вовремя спохватился: – ...подумал, что звучит очень круто. Тебе идет. 

Гошики моргнул – удивление его сменилось неловкой обидой – и уязвлено потер упрямый подбородок о плечо. 

– Меня зовут Гошики Цутому, – грубовато сообщил Гошики, теперь уже абсолютно точно будучи смущенным и податливым, как подтаявшая карамель на солнце. У Тадаши даже в горле пересохло от такой мнимой шершавой приторности.   
– А меня Ямагучи Тадаши. Давай классно отыграем сегодня, – эти слова дались неожиданно просто. Тадаши думал, ему будет слишком стыдно выдать нечто настолько спокойно-уверенное. Но, хоть в животе и скрутился тугой узел тревоги, держать плечи широко развернутыми стало только легче.  
– Я стал еще лучше, – звенящим от удовольствия и нетерпения скорее показать себя голосом сказал Гошики, пугающе скалясь. 

Тадаши замер, не зная, что сказать, как поддержать вызов Гошики, готов ли он вообще его поддержать?   
Только сердце в груди бешено застучало, заглушая паническое: «И зачем я только влез?», и навязывая свой сумасшедший ритм. Кровь словно наполнилась сладкой шипучкой, и теперь весело пузырилась под кожей.  
Тадаши почувствовал невероятно острую потребность дотронуться до этого зажигательного парня, чтобы хоть немного сбавить захлестывающий его с ног до головы восторг. 

От затянувшейся паузы и странных жестов его спас Хината. Который с хохотом врезался Тадаши вбок, убегая от карающих речей распаленного Цукки. Тадаши покачнулся, подавившись удивленным вздохом, и точно бы грохнулся, если бы Хината не успел цепко ухватить его за футболку.   
Гошики больно сжимал его за плечо, тоже удерживая и не оставляя Тадаши ни шанса. Ни шанса на падение, конечно. 

– Ой, прости, Ямагучи… Гошики! Давно не виделись. Наконец-то сыграю против тебя снова! 

Гошики отпустил Тадаши, позволяя ему ускользнуть Хинате за спину, поближе к раскрасневшемуся от споров Цукки. Оттуда наблюдать за Гошики было и безопасней и спокойней. Как он упирал руки в бока и раздувал грудь колесом, зардевшись от довольного смеха и разговора с Хинатой. Как же он любит похвалу.  
Тадаши прищурился.   
Сейчас Гошики выглядел немного по-другому, не так, как мгновение назад, когда стоял такой открытый и уязвимо красивый перед Тадаши.

Цукки тоже поздоровался, отделался парой слов на все решительные, полные вызова речи Гошики, и поспешил отойти от них подальше. Тадаши пошел следом, с трудом пересиливая желание обернуться. Почему-то он был уверен, что Гошики смотрит им вслед.   
Возможно, даже ему вслед.

– Такой самоуверенный, – сквозь зубы выдавил Цукки, и Тадаши вздрогнул, втянув голову в плечи и чувствуя себя пойманным на месте преступления. И хоть он в тоже мгновение понял, что говорил Цукки про Гошики, чувство стыда все равно не отпускало.   
– Без пяти минут наш Король. Не переношу его съемы, – продолжил Цукки, придирчиво рассматривая свою замотанную руку. Нервно искал изъян, только бы занять себя.   
Тадаши наклонил голову набок и, подобравшись ближе, почти прислонился к Цукки, тоже рассматривая его перемотанные пальцы.   
– Он сказал, что стал лучше, но и ты стал лучше, Цукки, – с нескрываемым удовольствием заметил Тадаши, даже не поднимая взгляда, зная, что Цукки сейчас мрачно скривился. – Рука отлично перемотана, хочешь, помогу тебе с правой?

Так же не глядя, Тадаши почувствовал, как сквозь искривленную гримасу на лице Цукки проступила тень мягкой усмешки.   
Тадаши обожал это чувство.   
Обожал, когда его, в общем-то, довольно неловкие слова неожиданно достигали цель. Попадали в яблочко. Прямо как планер, обходили выстроенную защиту и оказывались у самого сердца.   
Только глядя на сияющее лицо Гошики, он чувствовал нечто иное. Нечто более сладкое и горячее. 

– Ты либо в порядке, либо в ужасе, – сказал Цукки. На Тадаши он смотрел почти с укоризной.   
– Думаю, что я в порядке.  
– Думает он, – передразнил Цукки, отбирая у Тадаши свою руку и въедливо ее рассматривая.

Тадаши подтянул досадно сползающий наколенник, крепко зажмурился и рывком распрямился.   
Сейчас, как никогда, хотелось показать на подаче настоящий класс. 

**** 

– Классно сыграли! 

Тадаши в общем-то обращался ко всем из Шираторизавы, кто остался с ними в туалете. Но получилось так, что, когда Гошики резко поднял голову из-под крана, смотрел Тадаши именно на него. Осознание этого пришло с секундной задержкой, и стало мучительно стыдно. Нельзя быть таким назойливым, это странно. Можно подумать, что Тадаши преследует его с этими своими «круто и здорово», ужас-то какой. Со стороны, наверное, выглядит подхалимом или идиотом, как только у Хинаты выходит так непосредственно и незатейливо выражать свою радость? 

«Я просто хотел еще раз увидеть то его лицо», – мысленно оправдался перед собой Тадаши, но сделал только хуже.   
Звучало совсем стремно, уж лучше собственный язык проглотить или прослыть подхалимом, чем в таком признаться.

Тадаши выдавил улыбку, и поспешил к раковине – Хината, как раз прекратил плескаться в прохладной воде, разбрасывая вокруг целый фонтан брызг. По крайней мере, шорты Тадаши, занявшего за ним очередь, уже можно было выжимать.   
После игры все они мокрые и потные.   
Влажная одежда неприятно липла к разгоряченной коже, и хотелось, если не в душ, то хотя бы выскочить на улицу, на освежающий весенний ветерок. Только тренер и Энношита-сан точно убьют за такое.   
Тадаши, все еще чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Гошики, прожигающий в щеке дырку, набрал полные ладони воды и предпринял попытку в ней же и утопиться.  
Не вышло, но хотя бы стало прохладней. 

– Я бы еще сыграл! – пылко поддержал его Хината, наспех вытирая лицо и даже не пытаясь пригладить торчащие волосы. 

Тадаши в зеркале подсмотрел, как Хината довольно и хитро огляделся, всем своим видом призывая вернуться на площадку. Неугомонный.   
Но один из семпаев Гошики только закатил глаза и прошел мимо него, выходя из туалета, и бодрости у Хинаты явно поубавилось. Желающих убиваться на площадке еще один матч не находилось даже среди соперников.  
Хината тоскливо посмотрел вслед теперь уже первогодке из Шираторизавы, виновато и устало помахавшего рукой.   
Суетливо переступил с ноги на ногу, похлопал себя по бокам, забросил руки за голову и чуть не упустил полотенце.   
Тадаши не выдержал и прыснул в ладони, разбрызгивая вокруг воду. Как же Хинате не терпелось слинять и заняться чем-нибудь!   
«Чтоб у моего плеера так долго батарейка работала», – вяло прокомментировал это мини-Цукки в голове Тадаши.

– Можешь не ждать, Хината! – щуря глаза от льющейся воды, сказал Тадаши. Бодряще прохладные струи щекотно стекали за ушами, по вмиг отяжелевшим волосам и скатывались по шее за потный ворот футболки.   
Он зябко передернул плечами, чувствуя себя просто отлично.   
Давно он себя так не чувствовал. Легко и на своем месте.

– Точно? Осторожнее тут! – услышал он немного взволнованный голос Хинаты, прежде чем снова щедро поплескать себе в лицо. Так что уточнить, чего именно «тут» – в мужском туалете – ему стоило опасаться, он не успел. Хината засобирался, бросая напоследок: – Не задерживайся!.. Эй, Гошики, хочу уже скорее сыграть с тобой по-настоящему. Чтобы всё или ничего.   
– Я в себе не сомневаюсь, – услышал над собой Тадаши и потянулся к крану. 

В установившейся тишине (сомнительной, на самом деле: по трубам шумела вода, капли с головы Тадаши барабанили по раковине, и откуда-то издалека слышался гул остальной школы) он понял, что Хината уже унесся из туалета.   
И что, похоже, остальные тоже давно ушли. Тадаши занервничал.  
Ему бы – и, правда – тоже не стоило задерживаться. 

– Хотел сказать, – неожиданно и резко заговорил Гошики.

Его тяжелый голос гулко отлетел от кафеля, отразился сразу отовсюду и остался шуметь между кабинками в конце туалета.   
Тадаши заворожено уставился туда, словно мог увидеть это наяву (вообще-то, чтобы не смотреть на стоящего рядом Гошики).   
Гошики раздраженно кашлянул в кулак, чуть понижая голос:

– Хотел сказать, что твои подачи ужасно раздражают. Еще больше, чем раньше.

Тадаши все-таки отважился поднять голову, упираясь руками в гладкий край раковины. Мокрые волосы липли к щекам и шее, ресницы тоже разбухли от влаги и слиплись между собой, мешая нормально видеть.   
Вот Гошики, даже подержав голову под краном, выглядел куда опрятней. Откинул намокшую тяжелую челку назад, став разом незнакомым и таким уязвимо-открытым.   
Тадаши несмело улыбнулся, рассматривая его.

– Звучит, как похвала.

Гошики шумно втянул воздух, смешно раздув ноздри и словно окаменев во всем остальном лице. Выглядел он одновременно самоуверенно и пойманным врасплох.   
Тадаши еле сдержал разочарованный выдох и принялся растирать залитые водой глаза, чтобы ни что не мешало ему вдоволь налюбоваться такими яркими эмоциями, которые показывал ему Гошики.

– От тебя это особенно приятно слышать, спасибо! – поспешно затараторил Тадаши, вспоминая классные слова Шимады-сана про оценку от сильного соперника. Гошики точно подходил на роль сильного и опасного противника. «Да он это и так знает, хватит ему надоедать!» – и голос Тадаши дрогнул: – Хоть ты и довольно быстро их раскусил, и Киношита-сан…  
– Я рад, что смог попрактиковаться принимать такое в игре, – важно кивнул Гошики, сияя теперь так же ярко, как в самом начале их встречи перед матчем. 

Сердце Тадаши снова пропустило удар, и ему опять стало очень жарко. У него так горело лицо, что мелькнула глупая мысль, как бы капли воды не сдали его, начав с шипением испаряться.   
Тадаши с тоской констатировал, что рядом с этим парнем, по какой-то невероятной причине, у него начисто съезжала крыша.   
Почему Гошики так открыто и охотно реагирует на его дурацкие слова? Избитые и, в общем-то, никчемные. 

– Мне это полезно. Было довольно интересно. Увлекательно. Я хочу сказать – у нас в основном все подачи силовые, и принимаю я чаще такие. А с тобой я продолжаю делать ошибки.  
– Извини.  
– Мне нравится делать ошибки, потому что я всегда их исправляю, – сказал Гошики подозрительно заученной фразой, но глаза у него блестели от неподдельного воодушевления.

Тадаши почувствовал, что начинает потихоньку уплывать на укачивающих его сознание удушливо теплых волнах.   
И что ему снова нужно умыться, на этот раз – ледяной водой.   
И что у него тоже есть заученная фраза от Шимады-сана, которую ему очень хочется сказать такому яркому и восторженному Гошики:  
– Все твои ошибки – моя награда, и наоборот.

Гошики зубасто улыбнулся. Получилось хищно, вызывающе и – очаровательно. Тадаши снова, будто наяву, ощутил легкий толчок в спину и поспешил выпрямиться. Так они с Гошики были одного роста. И это тоже было приятно.  
Тадаши кривовато улыбнулся в ответ, в сотый раз мысленно отчитывая себя за идиотскую привычку ссутулиться. 

– У тебя наколенник поехал.

Тадаши удивленно моргнул, посмотрев на свои колени. Их окружали розоватые следы, оставленные защитой. Следы уже бледнели, исчезая, а сами наколенники потными тяжелыми мешками болтались вокруг щиколоток. Он спустил их сразу, как закончилась выпрошенная «дополнительная» игра после их долгого товарищеского матча.   
И как, спрашивается, Гошики догадался?  
Гошики смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу, заметив озадаченность Тадаши.

– Я видел в зале, что он у тебя едет. Это небезопасно и отвлекает, надо заменить их.

Тадаши медленно кивнул. Слова Гошики, твердые и резкие, он разбирал с небольшим опозданием. Слишком уж он тараторил:  
– Я знаю отличный магазин и отличную марку. Мне их Ушиджима-сан посоветовал. Но я и сам доверяю этой марке. Хочешь, сходим вместе? 

Оказывается, капли с волос до сих пор лениво скатывались, щекоча ему спину, и дотекли уже до поясницы. Сейчас, когда у Тадаши в голове не осталось ни одной дельной мысли, только звенящая тишина да стук сердца, он неожиданно вспомнил, что так и торчит тут с мокрой головой. Даже подмышки не вымыл, как хотел.   
Стоит с приоткрытым ртом и округлившимися глазами, как идиот.   
Надо было сказать, что дома у него есть нормальная пара наколенников, а он просто по привычке и в спешке засунул в сумку не ту. И что на «отличную марку» у него вряд ли хватит карманных денег, а у мамы просить совсем не хочется.   
К тому же, им вовсе не нужно было ехать за наколенниками вместе, достаточно просто назвать марку. 

– Давай! – выпалил Тадаши, паникуя, не слишком ли он затянул с молчанием. 

Судя по виду Гошики, который тут же расплылся в нервной улыбке, все было здорово.  
Тадаши облизал сухие губы, с трудом отдирая пальцы от края раковины, над которой так и завис.   
Кажется, все действительно было здорово. 

**** 

Наколенники были обалденные.   
И не такие уж дорогие. И сидели классно, как влитые. И, если честно, хватило одного только взгляда на довольного собой Гошики – словно он их не посоветовал, а собственными руками сшил – чтобы Тадаши нашел миллион причин, почему он должен купить их.   
Ему нужны были эти наколенники. Плевать на те, что дома. Будут запасными. А Цукки он скажет, что они ему жали. Гениальный план. В нем даже почти не было лжи: по сравнению с этими, прошлые наколенники действительно сидели хуже. 

– Я разбираюсь во всем, что связанно с волейболом, – горделиво сообщил Гошики. 

Настроение у него было отличное, хотя, когда они с Тадаши нашли друг друга у станции в условленное время, он показался мрачным и дерганным. Словно не понимал, зачем вообще проделал весь этот путь, да еще и ради Тадаши. То насуплено держал руки в карманах, то наоборот слишком энергично размахивал ими, пока, чуть ли не бегом, несся к нужному магазину. 

«Зря я его напряг. Чем я только думал?» – крутилось в голове абсолютно несчастного Тадаши, пока он плелся позади взвинченного Гошики. 

А думал он явно не головой.   
Был абсолютно очарован видом Гошики, его голосом, его уверенностью и податливостью. И напридумывал себе всякого.   
Все это было странно, и Тадаши больше всего боялся, что странность эта просочится наружу, отравит воздух вокруг него, и лицо Гошики скривится, как от чего-то омерзительного.   
Нельзя было этого допускать.   
Все проблемы Ямагучи Тадаши из-за его пустоголовости.  
Ему уже не терпелось скорее оказаться в магазине. И, в отличие от съедающего его нетерпения накануне, из-за которого он был сам не свой, сгорая потихонечку заживо от томящего чувства в районе пупка, сейчас Тадаши мечтал поскорее закончить с этой нелепостью.   
Спасти их обоих от жуткой неловкости и разделаться со всеми странностями.   
Нервозность Гошики можно было ощутить кожей, когда Тадаши поравнялся с ним перед входом в магазин и поспешно кивнул на его угрюмое: «Пришли».   
Точно так же угрюмо он отказался от помощи консультанта, повертел головой, хмурясь, и поманил Тадаши за собой. Выдохнул, дернув плечом. И с каждым твердым шагом, углубляясь между стеллажами, Гошики начал понемногу расслабляться. Словно знакомая волейбольная среда его успокаивала. Несколько раз блеснул быстрым взглядом из-под челки, точно проверяя, не потерялся ли где Тадаши.   
Окончательно он угомонился только среди стоек с разноцветными мячами, когда Тадаши нетерпеливо закатал штанину повыше и примерил один из наколенников. 

«Действительно классные», – сказал ему Тадаши, согнув ногу в колене и погладив пальцем аккуратный и почти незаметный шов. 

И все сразу стало нормально.   
Темные глаза Гошики потеплели, а вокруг них собрались веселые морщинки. Он смущенно фыркнул, насмешливо приподнял брови и небрежно потер переносицу и порозовевшую щеку. 

В этот момент Тадаши твердо решил для себя сразу несколько терзающих сердце вопросов:  
Он покупает эти наколенники.   
Ему определенно, до дрожи в коленках и пересыхающего горла, нравится Гошики.  
И то, что Гошики тащится от его похвалы.

«От моей или вообще?» – придирчиво и въедливо спрашивал он сам у себя голосом Цукки, когда, в приступе очередного восторженного возбуждения от взгляда на смущенного Гошики, начинал фантазировать себе всякое.   
От этого «всякого» хотелось лезть на стенку, с позором удалиться в уборную или поддаться порыву и прильнуть к Гошики вплотную. Вжаться в него всем телом, обнять. Может быть даже поцеловать.  
На этих мыслях Тадаши становилось совсем уж дурно, и он без сил опускал голову, чувствуя себя ужасным извращенцем. Жалким и тупым. 

Все проблемы Ямагучи Тадаши были из-за этого. И только из-за этого.

После магазина – когда Тадаши с улыбкой спросил, а что возьмет сам Гошики, он с самым независимым видом цапнул упаковку носков – они еще какое-то время бурно обсуждали наколенники, манжеты, недавнюю товарищескую игру, а потом Тадаши ляпнул, что у него еще полно времени. И что они могли бы, например, сходить в кино.   
Где-то в глубине сознания, под обломками рухнувшего благоразумия, стонала мысль, что он всего два дня назад обсуждал это с Цукки. Они просматривали афишу, зевали и посмеивались над особо слезливыми описаниями примитивных мелодрам и отстойных боевиков, пока не подвели неутешительный итог: смотреть было нечего. Абсолютная тоска.   
Как сказал Шимада-сан: «Лучший выбор для свидания с девушкой. Когда фильм ужасен, не страшно отвлечься от экрана для приятного. Ох, эти прекрасные школьные годы!»

У Тадаши не было девушки, у него был Гошики, который на предложение ответил безразличным пожатием плеч и немного подрагивающим от волнения голосом. 

И теперь они сидели в практически пустом зале, который, действительно, в основном занимали парочки, напряженно пялились на экран и сгорали заживо от смущения. По крайней мере, Тадаши точно сгорал.  
Все было нелепо, странно и пугающе очевидно. 

«Или ты сам себе это навыдумывал, и вы просто убиваете время на никому не нужном сеансе глупого фильма».

Тадаши насупился, закусил губу и принялся снова ворошить в памяти все, что было связано с Гошики. Воспоминаний было не так уж и много, но все очень яркие, как сам Гошики. Всегда гордо держащийся, честолюбивый и решительный Гошики – Тадаши наблюдал за ним с интересом и легкой завистью. Они были одного возраста, роста и комплекции, но пропасть между ними – просто колоссальна.   
Так что такого, как Гошики, могло заинтересовать в таком, как Тадаши?

«Он тащится от моей похвалы», – повторил Тадаши, и его снова бросило в жар от этих мыслей. Так смущающее и так приятно. Но, как бы ни было ему приятно, остужающее: «Он просто тащится от похвалы. Ты здесь ни при чем» – возвращает с небес на землю.   
Шимада-сан говорил, что похвала от сильного соперника особенно приятна. Но какой Тадаши соперник для Гошики?  
«Ты здесь ни при чем».

Гошики зашевелился в соседнем кресле, переставил ноги наискосок под чужое кресло и тесно прислонился к их общему подлокотнику. Тадаши сглотнул тугой ком в горле.   
Главный герой на экране в очередной раз окунулся с головой в депрессивные воспоминания, смакуя смерть ненаглядной возлюбленной и проникаясь все большей ненавистью к своему врагу. Тадаши рассеянно подумал, что терпеть не может этого нытика, и тут же мысленно рассмеялся сам над собой.   
О, да. Кто бы говорил. 

И все-таки ни с кем другим у Гошики не было такого выражения лица, с которым он смотрел на Тадаши. Даже, когда дрожащий от напряжения и азарта Хината подлезал под сетку и накидывался на Гошики, заваливая восхищением, вопросами и обещаниями расквитаться как можно скорее. Даже, когда несколько новичков Шираторизавы тянулись к Гошики, похлопать его по плечу, коснуться на удачу.   
Даже, когда ему удавалось вырвать несколько очков подряд, и получить похвалу своего хмурого тренера.  
С Тадаши его лицо расцветало каким-то особенным мягким светом. Становилось таким смешным и трогательным.   
Запутавшись окончательно, Тадаши додумался только до одного: ему безумно хотелось снова посмотреть на Гошики. Возможно сейчас, когда он увлечен фильмом…

Тадаши, как можно незаметней, повернул голову и замер, пойманный на месте преступления. Навалившись на подлокотник и устроив подбородок на ладони, Гошики, тяжело сдвинув брови, пристально сверлил Тадаши взглядом, словно практиковался в легилименции. И теперь ждал объяснений всему увиденному.   
Или просто что-то от него ждал.

– Фильм отстойный, – кое-как отодрав присохший к нёбу язык, хрипло прошептал Тадаши. 

Это правда.   
А Гошики, с бликами экрана на зрачках, мерцающими, словно белые мотыльки, очень красивый. Это тоже правда.

– Ага. Отстойный, – согласился Гошики. Губы его дрогнули в несмелой улыбке, как будто эти слова помогли ему принять какое-то важное решение. И Тадаши заулыбался в ответ. 

Оставшиеся сорок минут до конца фильма – герой успел еще не раз вспомнить возлюбленную, загубив на корню крутость абсолютно всех кровавых сцен – Тадаши и Гошики провели, весело переглядываясь, почти не смотря на экран, и не уставая довольным шепотом констатировать очевидное. Удивительно отстойный фильм.   
Настолько отстойный, что некому было даже защищать его, и шикнули на них всего лишь раз. Тадаши был уверен – только потому, что они своим смехом портили кому-то свидание. 

«Мы как будто сами на свидании», – чуть не ляпнул Тадаши, веселый, возбужденный, чувствуя, как тесно к его плечу прижимается плечо Гошики, когда он тянулся прокомментировать что-то еще.   
Сердце Тадаши билось суматошно и часто, как крылышки мерцающих мотыльков в глазах Гошики. Так часто, что в голове немного шумело. Тадаши полагал, что именно так и должно ощущаться опьянение.  
Никогда еще откровенно паршивый фильм не приносил Тадаши столько удовольствия.

– Надо было купить попкорна, – пожаловался Гошики и тут же хмуро добавил: – Обычно, я не отвлекаюсь на фильмах, но этот очень уж плох. Есть охота.   
– Еще восемь минут, и мы свободны, – подсветка на часах уже потухла, но Тадаши все рассматривал свое запястье, впервые вспомнив о времени. А ведь он даже не предполагал, уходя сегодня утром из дома, что настолько задержится. Тадаши улыбнулся и рассеянно проговорил: – А я обычно беру попкорн. Даже если мы с Цукки собираемся смотреть фильм дома. 

Всего восемь минут потерпеть. У него уже онемела задница, и он просто не представлял, под каким еще углом можно было распрямить ноги, чтобы они не так затекали. Но через восемь минут они с Гошики больше не будут сидеть так близко, наклоняясь друг к другу и почти соприкасаясь носами. Поэтому Тадаши не был уверен, рад он приближающейся толкотне титров или его задница вполне могла бы перетерпеть еще полчасика?  
Мысль, что они вот-вот уже встанут и засобираются каждый на свой автобус, холодила шею и собиралась в груди противным комом. Они обменяются дежурными «рад был увидеться» и «спасибо за помощь с наколенниками!», потом Гошики скажет ему обращаться, если вдруг что. Ведь Гошики разбирается во всем, что касается волейбола. Тадаши от души закивает – и, скорее всего, они не увидятся с ним до отборочных на летний турнир.   
Потому что – это вполне нормально.   
Ничего странного, кроме моментально испортившегося настроения Тадаши. Ему уже сейчас, с законными неистёкшими минутами, не хватало Гошики.

Залитый глянцевой кровью герой, тяжело ступая, дошел до того самого обрыва, на фоне которого чаще всего вспоминал свою возлюбленную. С собой он прихватил отрубленную голову врага, смотрящего на садящееся над пропастью солнце пустым остекленевшим взглядом. Тадаши прищурился, продумывая очередную шутку на этот счет: минут оставалось все меньше, но пока он еще мог прислоняться к Гошики и шептать ему на ухо всякий бред. Надо пользоваться моментом, надо…

Тадаши так щедро качнулся в сторону Гошики, что лишь по невероятной случайности умудрился не клюнуть его в щеку («Или даже в губы», – завибрировав не то от ужаса, не то от восторга, подумал Тадаши), когда он неожиданно двинулся Тадаши навстречу.   
Они замерли, ошеломленно уставившись друг на друга, и Тадаши сморщился от щекотки: их свистящее дыхание раскачало ему челку. 

– А какой ты попкорн любишь?   
– Солёный, – моментально отозвался Тадаши, потирая зудящий лоб. Как все-таки хорошо, что кинозал почти пустой. Их бы точно выгнали за бесконечный трёп. – А ты?  
– Сладкий, – буркнул Гошики, насупившись. Как будто в его лотерейном билете подряд открывались выигрышные номера, и только последний его подвел. 

Тадаши фыркнул.  
Как все-таки жалко, что кинозал почти пустой: будь они только вдвоем, может быть Тадаши все-таки и осмелился рискнуть.

– Цукки тоже любит сладкий, и иногда я таскаю из его миски, хотя у меня навалом моего соленого. 

Гошики сделал сложное лицо. Отклонился от Тадаши и мрачно поглядел на разворачивающуюся на экране финальную трагедию в закатных лучах. Минут оставалось все меньше. Тадаши беспокойно заерзал на месте, сжимая подлокотники.

«Пни его голову в обрыв напоследок?» – мысленно предложил герою Тадаши.   
«Сколько раз за сегодня я уже упомянул Цукки?» – на этот раз предложение пнуть собственную голову с обрыва, Тадаши адресовал себе. 

Гошики снова качнулся к нему, практически укладываясь головой на плечо Тадаши.

– Если еще раз попадем на такой же отстойный фильм, точно возьмем поесть. Я не против, чтобы у меня таскали попкорн, – вроде бы довольно громко, но еле разборчиво сказал Гошики. 

Тадаши медленно кивнул и, для уверенности снова глянув на оставшиеся минуты, широко улыбнулся. Подчиняясь порыву, поднял руку и прижался губами к запястью над ремешком часов.   
Собственный пульс колотился, точно убегающие секунды. Он сейчас сгорит заживо.

– После фильма, может, перекусим? – глухо, из-за непрерывного поцелуя с рукой, предложил Тадаши.   
– Перекусим, – тяжелый голос Гошики звучал многообещающе. 

К удивлению Тадаши, отрубленная голова все-таки полетела с обрыва вслед погасшему солнцу, прочертив в воздухе кровавый росчерк. Гошики потянулся что-то сказать. Тадаши, оторвавшись от запястья, повернулся к нему. И раньше, чем по экрану поползли долгожданные титры, они все-таки поцеловались.

*** 

В тренировочной игре с приглашенной командой Токонами его выпустили только раз, в начале второго сета. И не на подачу, а доигрывать сет вместо Нариты-сана. 

Когда-то давно, впервые придя в волейбольный клуб, Тадаши понятия не имел, за какую позицию хотел бы попробовать сыграть. Роль блокирующего пугала (Тадаши всерьез опасался, не треснут ли его руки), но Цукки выбрал именно ее. А узнав из видеозаписей, как выглядит двойной блок в действии, Тадаши тоже решил попробовать. В конце концов, он уже тогда смотрел на Цукки особым взглядом. Мысль о том, что в будущем они вместе будут вот так выпрыгивать навстречу мячу, грела душу, даже когда ему больно прилетало в нос. Ну а если ничего не выйдет, что ж, он ведь всего лишь хотел стать покрепче?..  
Какие жалкие мысли, центральный блокирующий, – наверняка сказал бы Цукки.

«Я бы посмотрел, как ты накрываешь мой съем», – пронеслось в голове звеняще-низким голосом Гошики, и разминаться Тадаши поплелся на подгибающихся ватных ногах. Интересно, он теперь обречен вспоминать о Гошики по любому поводу или это временный побочный эффект после поцелуя?  
Интересно, у Гошики всё точно так же?

– Береги пальцы, не выставляй их бездумно, – сказал ему Цукки. – Они тебе понадобятся на подаче.  
– Ага. На подаче, – эхом отозвался Тадаши, посматривая в сторону тренера. 

Укай-сан что-то бурно и живо объяснял серьезно кивающему Киношите, то и дело, взмахивая руками и прорисовывая ими движения воображаемого мяча.   
Тадаши понимал его даже издалека. Знакомые движения. Еще понимал, что до точности броска Киношиты-сана ему далеко, и сегодня пинч-сервер будет только один.  
В животе привычно затянуло, скручивая его пополам. Совсем не время об этом думать, но у него уже давно не было никаких новых результатов. Планер оставался хорошим, но сделать его хоть немного лучше у Тадаши не получалось с весенних каникул. Даже у Шимады-сана он теперь больше отжимался и удерживал равновесие, стоя на одной ноге, чем подавал.  
Все было хорошо, но не становилось лучше. Тадаши уже подташнивало от этого обессиливающего эффекта. Что если он…

– Ямагучи, – прервал поток его невеселых мыслей Цукки. Голос у него был почти что злой: – ты зацикливаешься. Опять.  
– Прости, Цукки, – выдавил Тадаши. Замотал головой и похлопал себя по щекам, стараясь сконцентрироваться на чем-то приятном.

Что-то приятное сладковато пахло попкорном, хоть они его и не ели в тот день, заставляло волоски на руках вставать дыбом от особого звучания низкого голоса, и завораживало его мотыльками в глазах.   
Мысли о Гошики согревали изнутри, распространяясь под кожей тягучим пожаром. В последнее время в голове Тадаши не было места ничему другому. Самоуверенный Гошики вытеснял даже ноющую тревогу, полностью заменяя ее собой.   
Опустив взгляд и согнувшись, Тадаши медленно погладил аккуратный край своего новенького наколенника. Его вид помогал перезагрузиться не хуже таблички с бегущим человечком, может быть даже лучше.   
Тадаши улыбнулся и выпрямился, шумно выдохнув.   
Цукки смотрел на него с выражением человека, которому только что предложили пройти опасное испытание в компании душевнобольного. 

– Скажешь, если будет высоко, – голос Кагеямы неожиданно разрезал воздух между ними, заставив обоих вздрогнуть.

Тадаши суетливо кивнул, с трудом проглотив бьющееся в горле сердце, чуть не выпрыгнувшее из груди.   
Голос Кагеямы всегда был таким? Такой грубовато-низкий… 

– А ты, – Кагеяма свирепо уставился на Цукки: – Приготовься прыгать. Я знаю, ты еще не устал.  
– От тебя – ужасно устал, – вздохнул Цукки. 

И только Тадаши подумал развести их, пока не поздно, как пронзительно зазвучал свисток.  
Они разошлись по своим позициям: Кагеяма, возмущенно поджав губы, указывал на усмехающегося над ним Цукки, точно говорил «Ты у меня так просто не отделаешься, засранец!».   
Тадаши фыркнул, дернул плечом и позволил себе бегло глянуть в сторону скамейки. И сразу же встретился взглядом с сосредоточенным Киношитой. 

«Мое единственное оружие», – пронеслось в голове Тадаши. Он моргнул и еле заметно кивнул. Пора было возвращаться в игру.  
Киношита, посветлев лицом, в ответ поднял сжатый кулак.  
Его единственное оружие.

Опустив глаза на колени, Тадаши глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. Отбросив все лишние мысли из головы. Все, кроме одной:   
«Как же хочется увидеть его… перед собой».

*** 

Желание Тадаши сбылось довольно быстро: через неделю они вновь собирались на встречу с командой Гошики.   
И за это, по словам тренера Укая, нужно было поблагодарить самих себя.

– Вы себя с прошлого года обеспечили этим красавцем, – с довольной усмешкой говорил им Укай, похлопывая не слишком-то и новый автобус по кузову. 

Еще пару недель назад он был скорее для общешкольного пользования.  
Теперь к переднему стеклу крепилась почётная табличка, распечатанная на школьном принтере: «Старшая Карасуно, волейбольный клуб». И, как бы Цукки не лепил на лице независимый вид, но фотографию на фоне лобового стекла с табличкой все-таки сделал. 

– Не знаю, где бы взял вам автобус посреди недели да за такой короткий срок без спонсирования школы, – рассеянно покачал головой тренер Укай, тоже рассматривая табличку, как нечто прежде невиданное. Потом перевёл взгляд на чуть ли не сияющего от гордости Такеду-сана: – Ваша работа, сенсей? Я имею в виду: старик Вашиджо не то, что бы мог похвастаться особым гостеприимством. 

Такеда-сан загадочно поправил очки, довольно улыбнувшись.

– Ты же сам сказал, Укай-кун: вы себя с прошлого года много чем обеспечили, – сказав это, Такеда-сан взял паузу и тоже сделал несколько снимков: Тадаши успел это заметить, потому что Нишиноя резко дернул его вниз, приобнимая за плечи и прижимая к себе, чтобы они оба влезли в кадр.   
– К тому же, в этот раз ребята сыграют со вторым составом, – добавил Такеда-сан уже куда застенчивей, почти виновато. Нишиноя тут же завопил прямо в ухо Тадаши, что всё путем. Ему вторили Танака с Хинатой, а потом и общий нестройный хор.  
Тренер рассмеялся и хлопнул Такеду-сана по плечу.  
– О, нас это устраивает, ещё как! 

Тадаши был полностью согласен, ещё как. Пусть и не с первым составом, который будет занят чем-то другим, но он все равно сгорал от нетерпения поскорее оказаться в уже знакомом спортивном зале Шираторизавы.   
Гошики, раньше всех сообщивший ему о задумке тренера, почти угрожающе припечатал, что они обязательно увидятся.

«Это же моя территория», – писал ему Гошики.   
«Я точно закончу раньше всех, и приду посмотреть на вас».  
«Может быть, если хватит времени и у тренера будет хорошее настроение, я тоже сыграю с вами».  
«У меня к тебе одно незаконченное дело!» – и от этого сообщения Тадаши начинал краснеть и давиться смехом. 

Цукки несколько раз бросал на него взгляды полные вопросов, и пока они ехали в автобусе, и когда разминались в зале Шираторизавы перед игрой, но Тадаши ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
С головой он в последние дни был не в ладах, это точно.

Потому что еще раньше они с Гошики виделись на прошедших выходных, всего за пару дней до того, как Карасуно заняли места в именном «красавце» автобусе и двинулись в Шираторизаву, на игру со вторым составом одной из сильнейшей команды префектуры.   
И в тот раз у Гошики был такой вид, словно весь путь от общежития он проделал бегом, отбиваясь от цепных псов, пущенных ему вслед их ворчливым тренером. Словами Гошики это звучало, как довольно смешливое и пылкое признание: «Еле вырвался! Думал, ничего не выйдет». За Тадаши точно никто не гнался, но вид у него был не менее встрепанный и взволнованный. Из зеркальных витрин на него смотрел перепуганный скрюченный пацан, обеими руками прижимающий рюкзак к животу и глупо хлопающий глазами. 

– Ну и видок у тебя, – безжалостно заметил Гошики и улыбнулся. Ярко и застенчиво.   
Тадаши почувствовал, как сердце ускоряет свой забег, а губы расплываются в ответной улыбке. 

В тот раз Гошики не летел вперед мрачной грозовой тучей, от которой отшатывались случайные прохожие – и Тадаши мог, как следует, на него насмотреться. В одной футболке с ярким нагрудным карманом и простых джинсах, ничто не выдавало в нем ученика крутой академии. Таким Тадаши его еще не видел. Гошики казался беспечным, хоть порой и размахивал руками слишком энергично, явно чувствуя неловкость.   
Они то и дело сталкивались взглядами, и тогда Тадаши видел, сколько в его темных глазах искрящегося веселья и огня.   
Взгляды сталкивались, отлетали друг от друга, но не проходило и минуты, чтобы они снова не встретились. 

«Блин, мы ведем себя, как идиоты», – восторженно ужаснулся Тадаши.   
«Какой он все-таки красивый», – вздохнул про себя Тадаши, когда они оба остановились перед светофором.

– Я забыл, куда мы идем, – признался тогда Тадаши, не отводя взгляда от лица Гошики. 

Скулы у него не то, чтобы покраснели, но стали ярче, словно он долго гулял по морскому берегу, ловя лицом порывы ветра.   
Забыть было не мудрено. Их переписка хранила кучу ссылок на всевозможные фильмы, игровые салоны с хорошим предложением на компанию из двух человек, даже на зоопарк, где проводилось какое-то там шоу. Тадаши совершенно не помнил, какое именно.   
Всё это было не очень-то важно.   
Даже если бы они взяли билеты на тот же самый фильм, что смотрели в прошлый раз, Тадаши и бровью бы не повел. Только напомнил о попкорне.

– Игровые автоматы, – уверенно сказал Гошики. Тадаши пожал плечами. Автоматы так автоматы. Отлично.   
– А потом… – Гошики моргнул, рассеянно пробежавшись взглядом по переносице Тадаши. Замолчал, провалившись куда-то в свои мысли.  
– Зайдем в книжный, полистаем мангу? – подсказал Тадаши, неловко потирая нос. 

Лето приближалось, и солнце возвращало всё на круги своя: природу, хорошее настроение, ну и веснушки. Скоро вся спина и плечи Тадаши будут усыпаны этими пятнами. И от взгляда Гошики, чувствуя лопатками волну мурашек, ему представилось, что это те самые веснушки занимали свои места.

– Супер, – согласился Гошики. – Манга и автоматы. А потом кино?  
– А потом кино, – кивнул Тадаши, переступая с ноги на ногу от нетерпения. 

Сигнал светофора, наконец-то, переключился и, вместе с толпой, они двинулись вперед.   
У них есть план и целый день до вечера, что еще можно желать?

Поцелуя. 

Теперь-то Тадаши это точно знал. Больше всего в тот вечер, полный игр (Гошики бился, как зверь, но все равно проиграл все жетоны, и потом сбивал Тадаши с толку, обжигая щеку своими пылкими подсказками) и разговоров, ему не хватало поцелуев. 

Фильм, как назло, оказался не таким уж безнадежно-отстойным, и на сеанс пришло куда больше людей, чем в прошлый раз.   
Тадаши огляделся, случайно встретившись взглядом с мужчиной из соседнего ряда, и понял, что это фиаско.   
Это был провал. Они окружены. Загнанны в угол, у всех на виду.   
Во рту стало липко и сухо от карамельного попкорна и чувства обреченности.   
Гошики пихнул его в плечо картонным ведром и, поймав взгляд, поднял брови. 

«Бери, давай», – расшифровал его взгляд Тадаши, и с улыбкой покачал головой. Гошики чуть нахмурился.  
«Мы же не так планировали», – говорил весь его вид, и Тадаши расстроено поерзал на месте. Да уж, не так.

Гошики завозился. Немного сменил позу, сев ровнее и пошире расставив колени. Почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делал, Тадаши ткнулся своей коленкой в его, да так и не спешил отодвигать ногу. Гошики только оживился и решительно впихнул между ними полупустое ведро попкорна, от которого Тадаши уже икал карамелью.  
Теперь они зажимали его ногами ровно посередине. Да, подумал Тадаши, потянув к ведру руку. Так, наверное, будет удобнее.  
Гошики не то кашлянул, не то фыркнул. И, когда Тадаши посмотрел на него, многозначительно кивнул вниз на свою руку. Теряющуюся где-то в темноте зала, подлокотника и их конструкции из ведра и ног.

«У меня к тебе незаконченно дело!» – важно писал ему потом Гошики, потому что с поцелуями в тот день у них так ничего и не вышло. Они просто сцепились пальцами под защитой темноты и попкорна, заговорщицки переглядываясь и посмеиваясь над дурацкими моментами.

А теперь он стоял в зале Шираторизавы. На его территории.   
Стоял в привычном для игроков замены кругу, не отрываясь от матча и готовясь скоро снова поменяться с Наритой.   
Тренер Укай сказал ему не нервничать, ведь они здесь только для практики. Предложил во время подачи использовать то, что Тадаши считает нужным сам, и Тадаши расслышал в этом призыв сделать больший упор на силовую в прыжке.   
В конце концов, они здесь только для практики.   
Лишь раз он позволил себе украдкой окинуть взглядом «зрительские» места, но кроме малознакомых ребят второго состава Шираторизавы и внимательных первогодок никого не заметил. Тренер Вашиджо, как вырезанный из камня дракон с рогатыми бровями, неподвижно сидел на противоположной Укаю стороне. Руки сложены на груди, а взгляд холодный и колкий, прошивающий каждое движение насквозь. Тадаши невольно передернул плечами, попытавшись представить, каково Гошики каждый день работать под таким цепким тяжелым взглядом.

«Гошики – не такой, как я», – подумал Тадаши, и невольно поморщился от этой мысли.   
Как будто эхо передразнивающего его голоса: «Я всего лишь хочу стать покрепче, не страшно, если ничего не выйдет».

Играть, однако, она ему не помешала.   
Особенно, когда оказалось, что второй состав Шираторизавы мало в чем уступает основному.   
«Пасы связующего не такие четкие и уверенные», – пугающе улыбнулся им Кагеяма, судя по всему, пытаясь приободрить.   
И пробивали, может, не так отчаянно и ярко, как Гошики, но накрыть их атакующее звено все равно было нелегко. Тадаши выпрыгивал и выпрыгивал, краем глаза улавливая движения Цукки, доверяя его чутью и опыту на все сто. Где уж там их связующий был «неуверенный», Тадаши сложно было сказать.   
Как профессионал по неуверенности, он мог бы еще поспорить об этом с Кагеямой.   
К концу сета, немного разобравшись в своих соперниках, Тадаши все-таки подал планер после череды своих силовых. Вышло аккуратно, но все равно слишком низко. Мяч наверняка бы завернул перед линией аута, если бы не раскрутился от контакта с сеткой. Это было ожидаемо, но – удивительное дело – не очень-то и расстроило Тадаши. 

«Наверное, я привык к стабильным неудачам», – подумал он, рассеянно потирая шов наколенника. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он обернулся и увидел Киношиту-сана, показывающего ему сразу два больших пальца. Тадаши ответил ему широкой улыбкой.  
«Оставляю это на вас, семпай».

В конце концов, парни из второго состава загоняли их так, что к концу третьего сета с Тадаши градом валил пот. Как после хорошего марафона в жаркий день!  
И когда прозвучал финальный свисток, и все они, тяжело и шумно дыша, построились в шеренгу перед своими тренерами, Тадаши устало заключил, что в нем не осталось ни единой клеточки, которая не обливалась бы сейчас потом и не вибрировала от натуги. Вот тебе и второй состав. Вот тебе и Шираторизава.  
На плечо давила приятная тяжесть руки Киношиты-сана, вставшего рядом с ним, а тренер Вашиджо скрипучим голосом давал им свои скупые наставления и рекомендации.   
Краем глаза Тадаши успел заметить прибывшую под конец матча основную команду.   
И, конечно, Гошики.   
Как будто его можно было упустить из виду. Спасибо Киношите-сану и его ладони, давившей на плечо, а то Тадаши точно бы, словно лунатик, помахал Гошики рукой. 

Когда Вашиджо закончил, они наконец-то смогли выдохнуть. Все. Даже основной состав, прислушивающийся к каждому слову тренера, словно сами только что играли и делали ошибки.   
И сразу стало шумно от разговоров, смеха, коротких выкриков и скрипа кроссовок. Киношита-сан еще немного потряс Тадаши, и отпустил, вливаясь в круг третьегодок. Цукки рядом негромко спорил о чем-то с Хинатой. Кагеяма перебросил ему бутылку с водой.  
Тадаши, опьяненный игрой, огляделся.

В зал, сквозь большие окна, проникали яркие лучи солнца, ложась на паркет вытянутыми квадратами и световыми решетками. Обманчивое впечатление яркого дня, хотя солнце уже садилось, и домой они наверняка вернутся в потёмках.  
Цукки с Хинатой и насупленным Кагеямой, следовавшим по их пятам, как раз прошли сквозь поток этого солнечного света. Тадаши заторможено моргнул, соображая, что, похоже, их подозвал к себе Вашиджо.   
Гошики просто вихрем влетел в него, выбив остатки поджаривающего глотку дыхания и искры из глаз. Тадаши как раз пытался смочить водой пересохшие губы, да только залил себе кроссовки. 

– Да ты накрывал! – не то возмущенно, не то довольно воскликнул Гошики, вцепившись Тадаши в рукава футболки, как будто он мог в любой момент сбежать. 

Ладони у него такие горячие, что Тадаши стало еще жарче, но он и не думал жаловаться. Гошики все-таки успел и явно очень торопился: пот крупными бисеринами облепил его лоб, скатывался по линиям густых бровей, даже висел забавными каплями на кончике его носа, заставляя смешно морщиться.   
Губы сами собой расползлись в широкой улыбке.

– Привет, – сипло выдавил он.

Гошики старательно закатил глаза, но так и не выпустил его из своей хватки, продолжая держать за рукава и чуть потряхивать.

– Накрыл Сагаю. Ты должен попробовать заблокировать меня!  
– Да я ничего толком… – попытался выдавить Тадаши чистую правду, но в глазах Гошики пылал настоящий пожар, такой заразительный, что все слова вмиг растерялись.  
– Ты должен, – настаивал Гошики, азартно скалясь. Тадаши чувствовал дрожь его пальцев, сжимающих ему футболку. Ох, Гошики, хотелось пробормотать ему (а может он и пробормотал, черт знает), как можно быть таким невероятным?   
– Должен попытаться меня заблокировать. У тебя ничего не выйдет, но ты будешь в восторге!  
– От твоих атак сложно остаться равнодушным, – кое-как выдавил Тадаши, плавясь под его взглядом и улыбаясь, как дурак.

Гошики тоже таял, и выглядел сейчас на пару лет моложе, словно ученик средней школы, забравшийся на ящик для высоты. Невыносимо очаровательный.   
Жар, собравшийся внизу живота, стал таким тяжелым, что это ощущалось почти болезненно.

– Ты обалдеешь, – захлёбываясь восторгом и самодовольством, затараторил Гошики. Его обычно строгий низкий голос сейчас тоже звучал куда звонче, весело дрожа и подпрыгивая. – Точно тебе говорю, я такие съемы могу показать, ты обалдеешь. Я покажу тебе такой класс, я!..

– Боже, Гошики, что за вид?

Они одновременно вздрогнули, поворачиваясь к хладнокровно взирающему на них капитану Шираторизавы.   
Ширабу, вспомнил Тадаши его имя, и тут же потупил взгляд, когда Ширабу в упор взглянул на него.  
Достойный последователь тяжелых взглядов своего тренера, ничего не скажешь.

– Ширабу-сан, – вздохнул Гошики. Пальцы его вроде начали разжиматься, но потом сильнее схватили Тадаши, немного дергая на себя. Тадаши покачнулся. – Это Ямагучи, он мой друг. И нормальный у меня вид!  
– Ну да, – сказал Ширабу, никак не поменявшись в лице. – Вид настоящего аса. Давно бы уже умылся, мы десять минут, как вернулись в зал. И друга бы сводил. Привет, Ямагучи-кун. Хвалишь его, да? Не перестарайся.  
– Пошли умываться, Ямагучи! – без промедлений громыхнул Гошики, краснея до корней волос. 

Ширабу только фыркнул, бросив через плечо:

– И не задерживайся. Ты же хотел показать «класс» первогодкам на растяжке.  
– И покажу! – на ходу выкрикнул Гошики, сначала утягивая Тадаши за футболку, а потом все-таки отпустив и позволив идти самому. 

Тадаши на ходу обернулся: Ширабу уже стоял среди других третьегодок, повернувшись спиной с цифрой один и полностью потеряв к ним всякий интерес.

– Ваш капитан пугает, – попытался как можно естественней улыбнуться Тадаши, когда они оба выскочили из залитого солнцем зала и поспешили вперед. 

Быстрым шагом они прошли по пустому коридору, миновав двери в туалетные комнаты, но Тадаши даже не попытался окликнуть Гошики, послушно шагая следом за ним.  
Сердце тревожно билось, разбивая его изнутри: эхо из прошлого, то самое, что смеялось над его скромным желанием окрепнуть (совсем даже не обязательно для этого участвовать в соревнованиях, достаточно просто заниматься со всеми и не пропускать тренировки!), теперь звучало в голове шумом матча, на котором Цукки увидел брата на трибуне болельщиков. Чувство, что он стал свидетелем чего-то очень болезненно личного.  
Прямо, как сейчас.

– Ширабу-сан… да уж, – плечи Гошики дрогнули, и он хрипло рассмеялся. – И довольно вредный. Не обращай внимания.  
– Ладно, – легко согласился Тадаши и, когда они прошли до следующего поворота, а впереди замаячила дверь заднего выхода, поймал Гошики за плечо, заставляя остановиться. 

Сквозь верхние оконца дверей тоже пробивались лучи солнца, но не такие яркие, как те, через которые прошли Цукки с ребятами.  
Тадаши замер в тишине чужого коридора, привыкая к его вечернему выцветанию, когда лампочки еще не зажглись, а день уже отступил.  
Мысль, что Гошики совсем иной, человек из другого теста, не знающий проблем, вроде биться кучу времени над единственной подачей и не видеть результата – чушь последняя. Просто Гошики не видит результата в другом деле.

– Вот блин, Ширабу-сан вечно, как скажет, – совсем обиженно вздохнул Гошики, нервно потирая лоб, – как будто я не знаю всё это. Считает меня зазнайкой. А я и сам знаю, что далеко не во всём так хорош, как хотелось бы! – он замолчал, а потом порывисто обернулся к Тадаши, красный, как рак: – Но сейчас, когда ты со мной, я вроде как еще сильнее стараюсь. Понимаешь?

Тадаши хотел кивнуть, потому что понимал, действительно, понимал: да без Гошики он бы окончательно допёк Цукки своим кислым видом!   
Он, правда, хотел лишь кивнуть, но стоило только наклонить голову вперед, как всё его тело потянулось к Гошики, обнимая его и целуя.  
Округлившиеся и беззащитно расфокусированные глаза Гошики были так близко, Тадаши даже не сразу понял, что забыл закрыть глаза. Ну и ладно.

– Ты невероятный, – выдохнул Тадаши, плотно прижимаясь к его губам. 

На этот раз поцеловал его Гошики, обхватив ладонями за голову и наклонив, как ему было удобно. Внизу живота снова стало мучительно горячо, когда язык Гошики мазнул по нижней губе, а потом коснулся его собственного.  
Так они еще не целовались. Близко, горячо, почти толкаясь друг в друга, лишь бы притиснуться еще ближе. Сквозь смазанное марево, Тадаши успел заметить приближающуюся стену и поймать затылок Гошики ладонью до того, как он бы приложился.   
Они снова поцеловались, и у Тадаши задрожали колени от опьяняющей волны возбуждения. Попытался притиснуться еще ближе, почти раскатывая Гошики по стене, но он и не был против. А стоило Тадаши удачно притереться к нему пахом, как их обоих словно подбросило от острого болезненного возбуждения. Гошики низко-низко застонал, уткнувшись Тадаши в плечо и с силой сжав пальцы на его руке. Почти больно, но за всем остальным Тадаши и не обратил на это внимание. Привстал удобнее, потираясь коленкой о ногу сильно дрожащего Гошики.  
Черт, они же сейчас окончательно сойдут с ума. Здесь – да Тадаши даже уже не помнил, где они были, в туалете? Нужно было что-то, чтобы… 

– Обожаю эти наколенники на твоих ногах, – хрипловато выпалил Гошики, обжигая сухим дыханием Тадаши шею.   
Мгновение Тадаши был полностью поглощен щекоткой, от спускающихся по спине мурашек, а потом фыркнул – и совершенно несдержанно рассмеялся.   
Гошики оскорблено уставился на него, и сделал только хуже: Тадаши повис на нем, совершенно без сил, дрожа от смеха и возбуждения, всё еще гуляющего по телу.

– Да что?!  
– Извини! – с трудом выдавил Тадаши. – Но это прозвучало, как-то извращенно.  
– Да иди ты, – буркнул Гошики, отпихнув Тадаши, но тут же снова поддался к нему, хватая его за руку: – Эй, встретимся на Золотой неделе?  
– Ты, я – и мои наколенники? 

На этот раз Гошики отпихнул его и пошел обратно. Тадаши, неловко поправив резинку шорт и всё еще сгибаясь от нервного смеха, бросился следом. Освежиться им обоим не мешало. Тем более, если в туалете больше никого не будет.

****

– Тренировочное плато.

Тадаши встрепенулся, чудом не потеряв баланс и не свалившись на задницу. Выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, он перевел взгляд на Шимаду-сана.  
Чем ближе было лето, тем дольше становились вечера. Хоть солнце почти село, света вокруг было еще достаточно, чтобы не включать на заднем дворе магазина фонарь. В легких сумерках, лицо Шимады-сана казалось хитрее, но долго рассматривать его Тадаши не мог. Его снова закачало, пришлось сосредоточенно уставиться на тихо шуршащий прямо по курсу пакет. 

– Это типа мой регресс? – натужно выдавил Тадаши. Стоило ему разок покачнуться, как теперь его мотало из стороны в сторону, а руки устало заныли. Но он еще не проиграл.  
– Твоя стагнация, – бодро сказал Шимада-сан, в тот же момент появляясь перед глазами Тадаши, чтобы ему было удобнее. – У тебя нет никаких видимых ухудшений, кроме настроения, конечно, однако, улучшить подачу так же не получается. Это стагнация. Тренировочное плато. Застой. Как видишь, ничего страшного. Отдохни немного, хорошо?

Тадаши выдохнул, подчеркнуто медленно опустив руки с зажатыми в них гантелями, и сошел с ящика на землю.   
Какое же это наслаждение, просто стоять на двух ногах! Мышцы тут же укоризненно заныли, но не то, чтобы сильно. Шимада-сан плюхнулся на его ящик и принялся бодро протирать линзы очков о край рабочего фартука. Без очков и с этой блуждающей на губах улыбкой, Шимада-сан выглядел почти ровесником Тадаши, особенно в мягких вечерних тенях.  
Снова стало стыдно от мысли, что он зря отнимает время Шимады-сана. Может, давно уже стоило заниматься только в зале со всеми, и не забивать ему голову своими проблемами? В конце концов, Шимада-сан и так сделал для него всё, и даже чуточку больше. И, если он, правда, достиг свое тренировочное плато, то и…

– В общем-то, мы с тобой хорошо потрудились за этот месяц, как считаешь? – прервал его невеселые мысли Шимада-сан. Критично оглядел стекла и продолжил их оттирать.  
– Ага, – кивнул Тадаши. – Я теперь лучше Кагеямы «лесенку» пробегаю.  
– Ничего себе! – воскликнул Шимада-сан, но, не встретив ответного воодушевления, только хмыкнул. Посадил очки на нос и аккуратно подтолкнул их длинным пальцем повыше. – Ну, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не просто так даю все эти задания? Послушай, Тадаши, ведь не каждую стену можно взять измором, даже если очень стараться. Ты расшибешь себе весь лоб, дойдешь до отчаяния и повернешь назад. Ни с чем. В прошлом году ты только это и делал: пробивал стену за стеной. Слишком хороший старт, много тренировок – а иногда надо просто отвлечься. 

Шимада вдруг совсем мальчишески усмехнулся, хитро и вызывающе.

– У тебя, кстати, в последние дни хорошо получается отвлекаться, да? Подружился с кем-то особым? – сказав это, Шимада-сан еще и бровями подвигал, так ужасно пошло и смешно, что Тадаши согнулся пополам, пряча лицо.

Какой ужас! Теперь он отлично понимал смущение Цукки, когда Акитеру-кун пытался шутить при них.

– А если серьезно: отдохнул? Попробуешь подачу? – хоть Шимада-сан и спрашивал, но сам уже поднялся с ящика и направился к забору с шелестящим пакетом.   
– Вряд ли получится, – крикнул ему Тадаши, поднимая мяч с травы и вставая на исходную.  
– Десять раз, а потом «лесенка», – проигнорировал его слова Шимада-сан. 

Тадаши глубоко вздохнул. Посмотрел на изображение пугающе веселой хрюшки (однажды Тадаши признался, что эта хрюшка отдаленно напоминает его собственные чувства на поле. С тех пор Шимада-сан иногда обращался к картинке на пакете, как «Тадаши-кун»), а потом перевел взгляд на собственную сумку, неряшливо брошенную у задней двери магазина. Один из наколенников как раз выглядывал из открытого отделения, и Тадаши решил, что это хороший знак.   
Первая же попытка ушла в очевидный аут. Её судьбу разделили еще три подряд подачи, а с четвертой Тадаши принялся за старое: низко. 

– Не забывай контролировать руку, – говорил ему Шимада, пристально следя за траекторией каждого мяча. 

С шестой подачи она стала даже вполне приличной. Тадаши изумленно выдохнул.  
Подача за подачей, он и не заметил, как запустил мяч в десятый раз. Не идеально, конечно, но высота… Как Тадаши удалось поднять высоту? Начал же опять с низких.

– Ну и физиономия, – фыркнул Шимада-сан, возвращаясь к нему с мячом подмышкой. – Я говорил тебе уже: ты толковый парень, Тадаши. И совсем не страшно, что не всегда всё получается сразу и гладко. Когда вы уезжаете в ваш лагерь?  
– В понедельник, – заворожено пробормотал Тадаши. Он все никак не мог взять в толк, что же принципиально поменялось, и почему раньше никак не получалось подать так, как сейчас последние мячи?  
– Сочувствую тебе, Тадаши, – судя по широкой улыбке Шимады-сана, это было не очень-то и искренне: – Кейшин тебя точно загоняет. Мы договорились дать тебе время до Золотой недели, чтобы ты окончательно не зациклился на «неудачах». Но с понедельника… Так что дуй на «лесенку», пока еще есть шанс отдохнуть. С Золотой недели начнется настоящая гонка.  
– Да, – кивнул Тадаши, улыбаясь. 

Он так и так ждал Золотую неделю, а теперь обещание Шимады-сана еще сильнее грело душу.  
Шимада-сан, точно мысли его читал, мягко засмеялся, утирая со щеки несуществующую слезу.

– Хорошо быть молодым и влюблённым!  
– Шимада-сан, – оборвал его Тадаши и, вроде бы, на этом хотел остановиться, но уже знакомая рука, подталкивающая его в спину и напоминающая держать плечи расправленными, снова подпихнула его вперед. И он выпалил:  
– Как вы думаете, можно ли полюбить жалкого человека за то, что он всего лишь говорит комплименты, ну или приятные слова?

Тадаши в ужасе от себя впился ногтями в ладони, словно это могло привести его в чувства. Что он несет?   
Выдавив кривоватую улыбку, он с надеждой уставился на Шимаду, надеясь, что тот только посмеется над дурацким вопросом. 

– Интересный вопрос, – вполне серьезно кивнул ему Шимада-сан. – «Жалкий человек», говоришь? И какой же он?  
– Ну… 

Тадаши замялся, склонив голову. Теперь хотелось, чтобы Шимада-сан тактично забыл про этот вопрос и разговор в целом. Дал ему шанс улизнуть.

– Я надеюсь, ты не себя имеешь в виду, Тадаши, потому что иначе я очень разозлюсь, – сказал Шимада-сан, и Тадаши, не поднимая головы, почувствовал, что он и, правда, раздражен.   
Молодец, Ямагучи Тадаши.   
Все твои проблемы от того, что ты – придурок.

– Запомни вот что: человек, чьи слова помогают, лечат, заставляют чувствовать себя лучше и прекраснее – не может быть жалким. 

Тадаши дернулся, поерзал на месте и несмело поднял голову.  
Шимада-сан улыбался ему очень теплой и понимающей улыбкой. Глаза Тадаши словно кипятком ошпарило, и он понял, по распирающему горло кому, по заложившему носу, по расплывающемуся миру, что вот-вот расплачется.

– В такого человека совсем немудрено влюбиться, Тадаши, – почти нежно закончил Шимада-сан и, подержав руку на его плече, встал. 

Давая Тадаши возможность побыть наедине с собой и его словами.

****

«Похоже, на Золотой неделе мы не увидимся».

Тадаши пробежался глазами по сообщению, погасил телефон, отлистал, как и хотел, к оглавлению учебника, но уже прочно забыл, что, собственно, собирался там найти.   
Перед глазами стояли не те буквы и не те слова, так что он сдался и снова взялся за телефон.

Гошики что-то писал ему, то замирая, то снова начиная строчить. Это немного подбодрило Тадаши, и он внимательно вчитался. И еще раз.   
С какой стороны не посмотри, звучало это, как приговор.   
Ничего удивительного, утешал себя Тадаши.   
Ясно было, что планы Вашиджо на Золотую неделю были непоколебимы, и Карасуно в них не входила. Да и у тренера Укая уже были свои планы и договоренности, не менее интересные и впечатляющие, но Тадаши все равно продолжал глупо надеяться, что они как-то да пересекутся с Шираторизавой.

Гошики, наконец-то, подобрал нужные слова и написал:

«По крайней мере, у меня Золотой недели точно не будет», – и не успел Тадаши удивиться, как следом пришла и фотография. 

Правая нога с затянутой в темный каркас лодыжкой. 

«Вот черт! Как ты умудрился?» – тут же забарабанил по экрану Тадаши и, пока Гошики писал ему ответ, снова открыл фотографию.

Похоже, Гошики сидел у себя в комнате, Тадаши разглядел угол кровати и кусок знакомой футболки с ярким карманом. Наверное, его освободили от занятий.   
Пару лет назад, Тадаши умудрился так подвернуть ногу, что несколько дней не мог без слез на нее наступить. У Гошики тоже так? Вот бедняга…   
В прошлом Тадаши, ногу ему зафиксировали всего лишь повязкой и отправили отлеживаться дома. У Гошики же был строгий, состоящий из множества ремешков, бандаж, красиво обтягивающий его щиколотку. Тадаши сглотнул и поморщился от собственных мыслей.   
Фотку ему прислали явно не для того, чтобы он пускал на нее слюни, как последний извращенец. Гошики вообще-то больно.

«Не рассчитал. Столкнулись с Ятой, он нормально, а я плохо приземлился».

Тадаши, как наяву, услышал тяжелый низкий голос насупленного Гошики. Мрачного и сердитого на самого себя. Иногда Гошики был безжалостен, и к себе – в первую очередь.

«Я наступил Яте на ногу. Теперь без тренировок ближайшие недели».

И припечатал напоследок:  
«Глупее не придумаешь. Я настоящий лузер».

Жалкое зрелище, сказал бы Цукки. Тадаши передернул плечами, и выжидающе уставился на телефон.  
Гошики с той стороны чата тоже затаился. Он сказал все, что мог, теперь очередь Тадаши.  
Если бы прикосновения можно было отправить, как фотографию с травмированной ногой, Тадаши обязательно воспользовался этой функцией.  
Попытался дотянуться до него. Положил бы руки на плечи (наверняка они сейчас точно каменные) и не отпускал, пока Гошики не расслабился.   
Или просто уселся рядом, смотря в ту же сторону и тесно прижимаясь боком. И тогда его неуклюжие слова: «Никакой ты не лузер», «Ты мне все равно нравишься, лузер» или «Ты красивый с этим бандажом» – не казались бы неуместной ерундой. 

Под ребрами мучительно заныло от этих мыслей. Только сам себя напрасно раздразнил. Гошики не сидел рядом и не грел ему бок своим теплом. А так хотелось, чтобы он снова превратил неуклюжие слова Тадаши во что-то обалденное своей реакцией.  
Переписка полный отстой.

«Надолго тебя отлучили от зала? Без тренировок будет сложно. Ты же справишься?»

Гошики ответил незамедлительно. Тадаши улыбнулся от мысли, что он ни на секунду не отвлекался от их переписки, ожидая сообщение. И от самого ответа:

«Разумеется, справлюсь!»   
«Я сам виноват. Я не должен был такого допускать»  
«Мне сказали, ничего серьезного, но все равно обидно»  
«Тренер злой, как сто ёкаев. Ширабу-сан теперь скорее съест свой галстук, чем назовет меня асом»

Во рту стало кисло от обиды за Гошики.   
Если бы он был рядом, что бы сказал? Что бы сделал? Человек, чьи слова, возможно, заставляли Гошики чувствовать себя прекраснее.

«Знаешь, что?» – написал Тадаши, чувствуя, как начинает жечь щеки от неловкости. 

«Что?»

Переписка все-таки полный отстой. Сказанные вслух слова уже не вернешь, а тут много раз подумаешь, отправлять или нет.

Тадаши снова открыл фотографию. Огладил взглядом и пальцем поджарую ногу Гошики. Сипло выдохнул, сдаваясь.   
Крупная стопа, стянутая бандажом, казалась хрупкой. И сексуальной. Что-то вроде женских чулок, но намного-намного лучше. Потому что на коленке Гошики была невероятно трогательная выемка, в которой хотелось устроить подушечку большого пальца. И над коленкой этой притягательно темнел след синяка.   
И потому что с этого ракурса было отлично видно жесткую линию мышц его икры.  
Просто потому, что это была нога Гошики. 

«Тебе очень идет этот бандаж. И я хочу тебя увидеть» 

Возможно, лет через десять, он не сможет заснуть, потому что именно этот момент ему будет злорадно подкидывать сознание, чтобы он сгорал от стыда за прошлого себя. Тадаши, в общем-то, уже сгорал, сильно зажмурив глаза и надавив на веки.   
До тех пор, пока Гошики ему не ответил:

«Мы же встретимся в воскресенье? Ненадолго»

«Если твой капитан не будет против, тебе же надо беречь ногу»

«Распишешься мне на бандаже?» 

Тадаши откинулся на стуле и расхохотался.

*** 

– Привет, – улыбнулся ему Тадаши.

Гошики угловато улыбнулся в ответ, грубовато пробормотав «привет» и, сосредоточенно смотря себе под ноги, двинулся ему навстречу.  
Хорошо, что они решили посидеть в сквере за его академией. Глядя на то, как Гошики переставляет костыли, долгий маршрут слабо представлялся.

– Не смотри так, – предупреждающе нахмурился Гошики, поравнявшись с ним. – Нога почти не болит, просто наш староста жуткий зануда: запомнил, что врач просил дня три использовать костыли, и не пустил бы меня без них.  
– Ну и правильно.   
– Да я тебя обгоню прямо на них, – совсем рассвирепел Гошики и, к ужасу Тадаши, действительно заскакал вперед с пугающей скоростью. 

Что за неугомонный парень?!  
Тадаши пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы догнать злобно ухмыляющегося Гошики и быть с ним вровень. И, похоже, это всё, что Тадаши следовало знать о боевом настроении раненного солдата. 

– Так завтра уже без костылей? – уточнил Тадаши. Ох, он даже немного запыхался! Чего нельзя было сказать о Гошики.  
– Да. К черту костыли, – громыхнул Гошики. – Пора ходить самому. Мне привезли крутые гелиевые накладки на кроссовки… правда, Вашиджо-сан сказал, что выпорет меня, если я начну бегать раньше дозволенного… Но, уж поверь – я не собираюсь засиживаться на скамейке!  
– Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, – Тадаши хотел сказать это с улыбкой, что всегда смягчала все острые углы, но вышло серьёзно. Слишком серьёзно.

Гошики заметно сбросил свой марафонский темп, а потом и вовсе затормозил, смотря на Тадаши мрачно и сосредоточено.

– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Гошики, хмурясь и взглядом прибивая Тадаши к месту. – И я собираюсь надрать зад твоей команде, если на отборочных мы снова встретимся. Ты понимаешь это?

Тадаши медленно моргнул и кивнул.   
Краем глаза, со стороны центральных ворот академии, откуда они вышли, он заметил кого-то смутно знакомого, но оторвать взгляда от Гошики просто физически не мог.

– Похоже, наши чувства взаимны, – пробормотал Тадаши, и улыбнулся. – Во всём.

Гошики громко фыркнул, как будто очень крепко сомневался в том, что Тадаши надерёт Шираторизаве задницу, но, кажется, остался доволен. Жесткое лицо привычно смягчилось так, что Тадаши заворожено шагнул к нему ближе, и…

– Привет, молодежь! – окликнул их высокий звенящий голос той самой смутно знакомой фигуры.   
А рассмотрев, кто к ним подошел, обнимая ошарашенного Гошики за плечи, Тадаши невольно шарахнулся в сторону. Воспоминания у него были не самые…

– Тендо-сан! – а вот Гошики был счастлив. Щеки раскраснелись, и он с восторженной улыбкой уставился на бывшего семпая. – А вы откуда? 

– Ну, так – Золотая неделя. У прилежных студентов каникулы, – довольно прищурился Тендо, не переставая трогать Гошики: гладил по голове, щипал за щеки, взъерошивал волосы. – Забыл, как в том году нас навещали семпаи? Эх, ты! Еще и ногу подвернул! С кем мне теперь развлекаться, а, а, Цутому-кун? А ты! – Тадаши вздрогнул, вытянув руки по швам. Тендо загадочно уставился на него в упор, не переставая превращать прическу улыбающегося Гошики в форменный кошмар. – Друг-Ямагучи-кун, да? Это из-за тебя Ширабу так переживает?

– Из-за меня? – словно во сне повторил Тадаши, не очень понимая, что от него хотят услышать.   
– Ширабу-сан? Переживает? – Гошики, похоже, тоже не очень понимал, что происходит.

Тендо сделал лицо, полное страдания, как будто они вдвоем не ведали прописных истин. 

– Бедный Ширабу-кун, то тобой гордится, то беспокоится, не слишком ли он строг, а тут, как давай мне рассказывать! Что Цутому-кун без нас совсем разгулялся: каждый день на тусовки ездит, из кино не выходит, сладкой ватой за милю воняет, в глаза врет, что это не он, что это рядом ели, а он просто пропах! 

– Ч-что?! – Гошики даже покачнулся, но Тендо довольно ловко его придержал, снова погладив по голове.

– Я и сам не верил, что наш мальчик, наш будущий ас на такое способен!.. Цутому-кун, ты же уже нормально стоишь? Друг-Ямагучи-кун, иди сюда, поддержи его! – Тадаши молча встал рядом с Гошики, наблюдая вместе с ним, как Тендо шустро рассекает туда-сюда на его костылях. – А потом, говорит, всё, привел в дом друга. Друг-Ямагучи, говорит, вот так!.. Цутому-кун, честное слово, я не верил ему до последнего! Но ты мне скажи, Друг-Ямагучи-кун: Ширабу-куну нужно переживать из-за вас двоих или всё – путём?

Гошики с Тадаши переглянулись. Тендо поджал обе ноги, раскачиваясь и удерживаясь на одних руках, наблюдая за ними.

– Всё путём, – уверенно сказал Тадаши. Тендо, прищурившись, серьёзно кивнул ему.  
– Верните мне костыли, Тендо-сан, – пробурчал Гошики.

– Ладно, гуляйте! – легко пропел Тендо, возвращая костыли, и снова взъерошивая Гошики волосы на затылке. Тадаши задумчиво подумал, что скоро тоже так сделает. – Ты поосторожнее с ним, Друг-Ямагучи-кун, наш раненный золотой мальчик остаётся в твоих руках. Не давай ему слишком уж заигрываться в мяч.

Тендо махнул им сразу двумя руками, и они, как в замедленной съемке, помахали ему в ответ.   
Тадаши очень хотелось спросить «и что это было?», но он подозревал, что вряд ли получит сколько-нибудь внятный ответ, кроме: «Это был Тендо-сан».  
Мысль эта развеселила и напомнила, про жгущее пальцы желание взъерошить Гошики волосы.  
Только Гошики его опередил: потянулся и ухватил пальцами за щёку, легонько оттягивая её и, Тадаши был уверен, рассматривая веснушки. 

– Ты припёр мяч?

Тадаши молча хлопнул себя по висевшему за плечами рюкзаку. И мяч, и наколенники, и упаковку чипсов.  
Гошики хищно и очаровательно улыбнулся, сверкая невозможно красивыми глазами.

– И чего молчишь?

Кажется, этап мучительной стагнации всё-таки заканчивался. Почему-то, глядя Гошики в глаза, Тадаши в это особенно верил.


End file.
